1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved indoor extension cord power plug that has an easily replaceable protective bus fuse contained in the chamber of the invention and, furthermore, provides for the safe and practical insertion and removal of the present invention into and from mains outlets to achieve economical performance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an age of growing technological development, people have become more particular about products for daily life, including various electrical lighting fixtures which are necessary appliances in all households. Since such lighting fixtures require indoor extension cord power plugs, manufacturers have researched and developed indoor extension cord power plugs with built-in protective fuses to increase their safety and practicality as well as prolong the service life of home lighting appliances.
Conventional indoor extension cord power plugs are physically large and heavy and, furthermore, if a fuse is installed in the plug, it is usually situated between the upper and lower housings that are assembled together by means of screw fasteners or fusion. When such a plug is inserted into a mains outlet, the remaining socket of the mains outlet is readily blocked due to its large size, precluding usage by other electrical appliances. Furthermore, the excessive weight increases the cost of materials and leads to user inconvenience, especially since the plug has to be disassembled to replace a burned out fuse, a time and labor consuming task.
Another type of indoor extension cord power plug available on the market has a vertical opening at the front between the prongs for installing the fuse such that when the fuse is expended and must be replaced, needle nosed pliers or other similar tool is utilized to extricate the fuse. This is also inconvenient to the user and, furthermore, the prongs are easily broken, bent, or sheared in the process which results in poor conductance when the plug is inserted into a mains outlet.
In view of the shortcomings and inconveniences of conventional indoor extension cord power plugs, the inventor of the invention herein, based on many years experience in the related industry and with the specialized technology, successfully researched and developed the improved structure indoor extension cord power plug of the invention herein.